


Soothing Kisses

by GreenColin



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:45:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4060522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenColin/pseuds/GreenColin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex wakes up hurting everywhere after a rough weekend of airsoft but luckily for him, Ross is pretty good with his hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soothing Kisses

Alex is slowly wake up by a light tickle and a shiver running down his spine. He moans as he suddenly feels soft lips brushing the back of his neck, followed by the hot breath of his boyfriend murmuring “Good morning gorgeous.”

Laying on his stomach, arms bend under his pillow, Alex groans in the soft cotton “Morning.”

“How was your weekend?” asks Ross as he keeps planting kisses at the nape of Alex’s neck.

“Fun… and exhausting.” replies the redhead, voice still sleepy and muffled by the beddings.

He had just spent three days in the countryside with his airsorft team and the exercises had been especially arduous, testing everyday their physical limits. Absolutely exhausted when he came home late the night before, Alex had used his last forces to take a shower and collapsed in the bed he shared with Ross, the dark haired man already fast asleep.

Delicately nipping at Alex’s tender skin, Ross runs a finger along his spine, dipping under the sheets covering Alex’s lower half. The redhead arches his back slightly, moaning at the light pressure on his sore back and Ross starts to bite Alex’s ear playfully while burying his fingernails into Alex’s bare rear.

“Fuck Ross.” moans Alex in his pillow.

His boyfriend chuckles softly in his ear, before saying “We should get up or we’re going to be late for work. Again.”

“Noooooo.” groans Alex, burying his head in the beddings as he feels Ross warmth shifting away from him. He adds quickly “Ross, I can’t move.”

“What?” Ross freezes as he is about to leave the bed. 

“I can’t move, my body hurts everywhere.” Alex whined.

“Everywhere?” insisted Ross, a smile curling at the side of his mouth. 

Alex nodded, hiding a smirk in his pillow.

Ross sighs fondly and straddles swiftly on top of Alex, settling on his lower back. He starts massaging Alex’s shoulders with the palms of his hands and deep muffled groans soon escapes the redhead’s mouth.

Ross goes down his boyfriend’s back, palming deeper and deeper until he touches a particularly sensitive spot just above Alex’s left hip, making the redhead groans loudly. “Fuck.”

“Does it hurt here?” questions Ross planting his fingers on the sore spot.

“Yes. I must have slept on a bloody root.” mumbles Alex.

“Right here?” Ross presses harder.

Alex has to bite in the pillow to muffle a scream before retorting “Ross fuck. Easy.”

Ross chuckles “Sorry.” And he adds under his breath with a smile “You big baby.”

Alex lifts his head from the pillow, wincing at a flash of pain throbs along his neck “What did you just say?”

Ross pushes his thumb right on the spot again. Insults and swearwords instantly pass Alex’s lips, quickly calmed by the soft touch of a kiss on the tense skin. Alex pauses in his outburst and after a slight hesitation, he murmurs in a breath “Do that again.”

Ross smiles and plants his lips right on the sore spot, teasing the sensitive skin with the tip of his tongue.

Alex closes his eyes and relishes on the feeling as Ross starts working his way up his spine with slow kisses, spreading goosebumps all over the redhead’s back and arms.

Ross moves to use his thumbs on Alex’s neck, raising the little hair at the back of his boyfriend’s head and he can soon feel him slowly relaxing. He then buries all his fingers in Alex’s soft auburn curls and rubs his head, very slowly, pressing harder and harder, Alex moaning under his touch. “God Ross, you’re so good at this.”

Ross smiles mischievously and starts rubbing his groin against Alex’s rear in time with the languid movements of his fingers, still deep in Alex’s hair. Alex moans in his pillow, gripping the sheets between his fists, arousal stirring in his stomach.

He feels Ross growing harder above him, wonderful heat bleeding through his boxers while the dark haired man let go of Alex’s head and goes back to palming Alex’s shoulders in deep movements, slowly at first and gradually faster as he tries to match the new found speed with the roll of his hips.

Alex groans and pants under him, his own erection rubbing against the sheets. He shivers when Ross plants a wet and hot kiss right between his shoulder blades, before the dark haired man gets off Alex’s back and grabbing his shoulder and arm, rolls him on his back, tearing a cry of pain from Alex’s lips. “Ouch.”

Ross straddles him again, this time on his front and leans over to whisper a quick apology.

“It hurt.” pouts Alex, trying to repress a moan as he feels their groin marvelously pressed together.

Ross bites his lower lip, hesitating a few seconds before replying with a lazy grin “Well, goddammit, Alex, where doesn’t it hurt?”

Alex swiftly makes eye contact with his boyfriend, his arousal briefly taking a backseat to the surge of affection that fills his heart at the familiar words. They had watched this damn movie too many times for it to be a coincidence from Ross’ part. The redhead manages to hide his grin as he raises his left arm and points at his elbow. “Here.”

Ross plants a kiss on the tip of his elbow.

“Here.” Alex says softly, his own finger reaching his forehead.

Ross leans and kisses his boyfriend’s forehead very slowly.

Alex touches his right eyelid. “This isn’t too bad.”

Ross kisses him there.

Trying to retain his laugh, stomach stirring with anticipation of what he knows is coming, Alex then touches his lips. “Here.”

The dark haired man smiles and leans again to press his mouth on Alex’s. Ross runs lazily a hand in Alex’s hair while the redhead grips his hips, both men grinning as they quickly deepening the kiss. 

They were definitely going to be late again today, but right now, they both really didn’t care.

**Author's Note:**

> Gold star for you if you got that reference at the end ;)


End file.
